Ladies Night
by TwiLucy-UK
Summary: When Bella goes to her best friends' Ice Hockey Team's Ladies Night, she's just looking for a bit of fun but will she get more than she bargained for? AH. Bella & Edward. Hockeyward. Rated M for language and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter of Ladies Night which I'm aiming to be a short story of around maybe ten chapters. This chapter was originally donated to Fandom4Texas. **

**I don't own Twilight but I do own this plot ... which is based on an actually annual event I go to each year ...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Why, oh why did I let them talk me into this? I was currently sat in front of a vanity mirror in our hotel bedroom drinking cheap sparkling bubbly, getting tipsy well before I should, while my hair was being curled by my equally tipsy best friend, Alice.

"Fucking hell Alice! Be careful! I would like to keep my ears if it's all the same to you."

"Oh stop fucking whining Bella." Rose, my other best friend shouted from her bed as she was applying mascara with the smallest mirror known to man. Why wasn't she using the full length one or the bathroom mirror? Oh yeah, we're all a little tipsy and doing stupid things. Like me being here.

Alice and Rose had literally begged me to come to their annual 'Ladies Night' for Chicago Wolves, the ice hockey team they support; and by 'support' I really mean oogle over paid, over rated hockey players that were either too old or not good enough for the big time. Yeah I wasn't the biggest hockey fan which was the reason I'd avoided this... until now.

Both Alice and Rose had been to each Ladies Night since it had began four years ago and on this, the fifth annualChicago Wolves' Ladies Night, I, Bella Swan was going to let it all go and enjoy myself ... hopefully. The butterflies in my stomach were back. Urgh.

Well, that's as long as I could get through the getting ready part first. I gasped as the heat of the curling tongs got too close to my ear again for the third time in twenty minutes.

"Right that's enough, Alice. If you want me to start relaxing and having a good time, then we're done with the hair."

Alice giggled, "Okay bossy boots. Next, make up!" I groaned. I just needed this bit done with then the drinking and the party can really start.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Looking through the full length mirror on the wardrobe door at the short, silver one shouldered, fitted dress I was wearing, I didn't look too bad. The dress clung to all the right places and made my legs look long. Paired with a pair of five inch high heeled black shoes, I looked kinda hot. Maybe I was in for a good night after all. Plus I was single and from what Alice and Rose had told me about these nights, the players were always up for a bit of fun.

"Come on bitches. It's time for us to make ourselves known." Rose called from the door.

Even though Alice and Rose had been to every Ladies Night so far, last year's team didn't do too well so there was a massive clear out of old faces and new ones replaced them. I knew both of the girls had new favourites, pictures of them had been shoved in my face over the last week. I'd also seen the team photo that had been taken at the start of the season. Three lines of players in their full hockey kit minus the helmet were lined up. I remember casually looking at each player to keep Alice and Rose happy. The photo wasn't all that good, slightly blurred and each player's head was too small to see any real detail as it was a full team shot but when my eyes fell over the player sat next to who must be the coach, my jaw dropped. He was ... well he was fucking gorgeous! I couldn't make out a lot of detail because of the quality of the photo but I could make out the crazy mop of hair on his head, chiseled jaw line and his tall, muscular frame. Not wanting to make Alice and Rose go mad with the fact I might actually really like one of the players, I played it cool. I didn't ask his name but from the picture, I could see he was their captain, the mark C on his jersey. Would be easy to find his name from Google ... Google knows all but as I sat in my laptop the night before Ladies Night with my fingers hovering over the enter key; Chicago Wolves Captain 2011-2012 in the search bar, I stopped.

Ladies Night was all about having fun, or so I'd been told on numerous occasions. It was about having a good time, alcohol and doing things you wouldn't normally do. I clicked close on the browser and shut down my laptop. Whoever the Chicago Wolves Captain was, I was determined to find out in person.

"Come on Bella! It's time to shine." Alice pulled me from my thoughts. She was waving me over to get out of the room. With one more check in the mirror, I grabbed the glass of bubbly and downed in. Grabbing my purse, I walked out of our hotel room door with my head high. Time to play this game.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

We were at the bar a couple of minutes later. I was told that this bar area was separate to where the actual event would take place; in the adjoining room. The bar area was swarming with women, lots of lots of women. I tried to count how many women were actually here but lost count at eighty. Even the bartenders were women. Not a man in sight.

"It's all women tonight Bella. The only men here are the players." Alice winked at me.

"So twenty men to what," I looked around, "over a hundred women?" Alice nodded and grinned. "Yep, competition's stiff Bella but I'm sure you'll do just fine." She looked me up and down. I looked down at myself. I did look good tonight but what chance do I have with one player, the captain at that! He probably has girls falling at his feet! Oh God, what was I thinking? I suddenly felt out of my depth and really out of place.

"Alice, I don't know whether I can do this ..." I whispered because if Rose heard me ...

"What Bella? Do what?..."

Too late.

"Because you're one fine piece of ass and any player here will be climbing over themselves to get to you. So don't give me that shit!"

"Just keep your paws off Jasper and Emmett." Alice giggled. Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarty were Alice and Rose's favourites and I valued my life more than try anything with them. I wonder if any of these girls knew their fate if they tried. Hmmmm.

Alice was getting our drinks so perched on a bar stool, I took another looked at everyone here. All women but of varied age. Some looked older than my mother but they all looked to be having a great time talking in their small groups of people. My eyes wandered over to a small group of girls stood in the corner who looked barely old enough to be here. Biting their lips and looking like rabbits in the headlights, they looked how I felt but now at twenty five, I'd learnt how to push the nerves down and seem confident.

Alice placed a Cosmopolitan in my hand to which I was very grateful. Three gulps later, my glass was empty. "Woah there Bella, we need to happy drunk, not can't stand up drunk."

"You forget ladies that I can hold my drink better than you two put together."

Alice giggled and Rose rolled her eyes. They both knew I was right.

"Where's the bathroom?" I glanced around but couldn't see any signs.

Rose pointed to the far side where we had come in. "They're on your left, before the door we came through to get in here."

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute."

Both Alice and Rose downed their drinks. "No, we stick together... until later." Rose winked then linked arms with me as we walked towards the bathroom.

Going through the double doors, I turned left. "After you ladies." I pushed the door open to let Alice and Rose through before me. Just then, before I walked through the door, I heard a loud, whistle, a wolf-whistle. The noise from the bar was drowned out by the closed doors so the whistle, slow and exaggerated was plain to hear.

"Oh my God Bella. You just got wolfed!" Alice grabbed me to drag me the rest of the way into the bathroom, bouncing in excitement.

"Wolfed?"

"Yeah." Rose swiped her lip gloss across her lips using the mirror, "The players usually hang back here waiting for their intros. One of the players has taken a liking to you and is letting the other lads know." She wiggled her eyebrows at me through the mirror.

"Oh. The wolf-whistle?"

"Yes, it's a team tradition. The wolf marking his prey."

"Prey? Yeah right. I'm no puck bunny Rose. I'm not going to just fall at the feet of just any man."

Rose pressed her lips together and let go with a pop. "We'll see."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Ladies! Your attention please! The main room is now open. Please make your way inside and find your table. Your players are ready to make their introductions."

The female host's announcement made grown women giggle, including Alice but that was normal. Even Rose had a glint in her eyes knowing that the night was about to start.

Just outside the double door entrance, I found our table on the seating plan. We were going to be part of the Diamond table next to the Ruby and Pearl tables. I walked through the doors that revealed a large room. A huge dance floor was the first thing I noticed quickly followed by the tables, all dressed up like we were at a wedding reception. Pink balloons were on each table and at each table setting, a gift bag sporting the club's logo and your name.

Alice quickly found our table, right on the edge of the dance floor. Out of the ten place settings, we were the first there. Alice sat in three seats before she was happy with the view she would have of the dance floor. I sat between Alice to my left and Rose to my right, as others joined our table. I recognised the small group of three rabbits in the headlights I'd seen early join us then two other couples of woman older than us. We all greeted our fellow table comrades as they sat down.

"So what do you have this year?" Alice sang out as she peered into her gift bag, "Ooooooo I love samples!" She pulled out different lotion and perfume samples that had been put in the bag. Party poppers and rocket balloons were also in along with bubbles and some posh looking chocolate in fancy wrapping.

I looked to Rose who has started to blow a rocket balloon up. Once it was fully inflated, she poked it in Alice's face, "Remind you of anyone Alice?" They looked at each other then burst into laughter as Rose let it go. The balloon launched into the air with a wheeze before heading straight for an unsuspecting girl at the next table to us. It hit her on the head and got wrapped up in her hair. I burst into giggles as did the rest of our table.

The blonde didn't look amused. After removing the balloon, she glared at me then stuck her nose into the air and turned her back to us again.

"Jessica fucking Stanley." Rose piped up, "I thought she was banned after last year's incident."

I leaned in close to Rose, "What incident?" Rose looked over my shoulder, "I'll let you later. Looks like we're about to start."

She nodded over to the dance floor where the female host was tapping the microphone. Here we go I guess.

"Ladies, welcome to the fifth annual Chicago Wolves Ladies Night!" The room erupted with applause and cheering.

"I'm Angela and I'll be your host for this evening's festivities. And what a night we have planned for you ladies but I'll tell you more about that in a while. I think we need to get this party started and bring out the men. What do you think ladies?"

A group chorus of 'Yes' was sung. "I'm sorry ladies; the lads won't be able to hear you. I need you to be louder than that. So are you ready ladies?"

I could physically feel the excitement around the room; it was buzzing. The nerves that I'd pushed down earlier all forgotten. The excitement and eagerness swept through everyone in that room, including me. I found myself screaming 'Yes!' at the top of my lungs. We wanted men and we wanted them now. Did these players have any idea what was waiting for them in here?

"Okay ladies. I present to you your Chicago Wolves 2011-2012 team. Leading his team out as he does every game, our net minder, Tyler Crowley!"

A gorgeous lad waltzed into the room wearing a white shirt and black dress pants coupled with a matching green and gold waistcoat and bow-tie. Everyone cheered and clapped as he was lit by loads of camera flashes going off around the room. Wow, just wow. The room was buzzing and I felt myself relax; I was going to really enjoy this.

Other names were read out and other players joined the lineup across the centre of the dance floor all wearing the same attire, white shirt, black dress pants with a green and gold waistcoat and bow-tie. Hot!

"I can now introduce our star offensive defence man. With over twenty goals already this season, our very own number 4, Jasper Whitlock.

Alice screamed and bounced in her chair slightly to my left as he entered the room. Clapping her hands at super human speed, her eyes were locked on her favourite player. Jasper was very good looking with longish dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Tall and lean, the waistcoat looked great on him and he knew it. His eyes scanned the crowd as he laughed and waved at everyone. His gaze seem to stop at our table of a split second longer than anywhere else.

I elbowed Alice in the ribs, "He's yummy."

"Mitts off Bella, he's all mine." Alice smirked. That girl is up to something.

The other defence men were announced, names of which I would never remember. Out of the eight men lined up, Jasper was by far the cutest.

"We have our net minders and d men out, now let get this party really started and introduce our forwards."

I turned to Rose, "Your turn now babe." I grinned at her and she winked back, "And yours Bella."

God I hope so.

"He's big, he's mean, he's our fighting killing machine! I introduce the toughest player in the league, number 36, Emmett McCarty."

Now, I've seen some big guys before but no one as big as Emmett. He strode across the room with a huge grin on his gorgeous face; yes, my girls had really great taste in men, I definitely approved. Emmett was huge in build in comparison to Jasper even though they were similar in height. Emmett's biceps were huge; the white sleeves of his shirt taut. With short cropped dark hair and blue eyes, his cheeky grin was sending the ladies wild.

"Think you have some competition, Rose."

"Bella, you should know me by now that I love a good competition." I grinned at her which she returned.

More players joined the line, one in particular caught my eye. Jake I think his name was. He was tall and stocky like Emmett but he had a darker complexion, short jet black hair and dark eyes.

"Did I save the best 'til last? What do you think ladies?" 'Yes' was screamed louder than I believed possible. "The man who leading our team to a championship, our star forward, your captain, our number 11, Edward Cullen!"

He walked through the door and it felt like the world had been put into slow motion. His blurry picture did not do him justice, at all.

Totally gorgeous, obviously. His hair was a colour that made him stand out from a crowd, almost bronze like. It was stuck up in all different directions like it had been pulled. What I wouldn't do to have that hair through my fingers and pull. Oh God. But it was his eyes. Emerald green with a mischievous sparkle to them drew me in. His jaw line was unbelievable and I just wanted to run my tongue up the scuff that was there. He lifted his hand and pulled his long fingers through his hair and I swear, I had an orgasm right then and there. Oh God help me. I need that man.

"See something you like Bella?" Alice's sing-song voice came from my left.

"God yes. Him, I need him. I need Edward Cullen."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so always for reading. Big thank you goes to SweetLovinCullen for betaing this.<strong>

**Chapter 2 is currently being written and will be donated to Fandom For Heroes. More details on how to donate can be found on their website: http:/fandom4heroes. blogspot. com/**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: SM owns Twilight but this plot is mine ... well, it's based on an actually event I go to each year :) Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

_"Did I save the best 'til last? What do you think ladies?" 'Yes' was screamed louder than I believed possible. "The man who's leading our team to a championship, our star forward, your captain, our number 11, Edward Cullen!"_

_He walked through the door and it felt like the world had been put into slow motion. His blurry picture did not do him justice, at all._

_Totally gorgeous, obviously. His hair was a colour that made him stand out from a crowd, almost bronze like. It was stuck up in all different directions like it had been pulled. What I wouldn't do to have that hair through my fingers and pull. Oh God. But it was his eyes. Emerald green with a mischievous sparkle to them drew me in. His jaw line was unbelievable and I just wanted to run my tongue up the scuff that was there. He lifted his hand and pulled his long fingers through his hair and I swear, I had an orgasm right then and there. Oh God help me. I need that man._

_"See something you like Bella?" Alice's sing-song voice came from my left._

_"God yes. Him, I need him. I need Edward Cullen."_

* * *

><p>"Bella, you need to watch your back if you're going after Edward." I looked over at Rose who pointed toward the table with the girl who gave us the evil look earlier, Jessica I think her name was. "The incident involved him last year. That's why I'm surprised she's been allowed back."<p>

"What the fuck did she do?" Rose took one look back at Jessica before focusing back on the gorgeous line up in front of us. "I'll tell you soon but now, just relax and have fun." She winked and smirked at me. I was just about to demand she tell me this minute because images of him with her were making me feel physically sick but I was stopped by our host, Angela.

"So ladies, that's your line up for this evening. And I think it's time to have our first game of the evening! Everyone on their feet please."

I give Alice a confused look. "Come on Bella!" She was already stood, her chair pushed back. I stood and did the same as did the rest of the room. The younger girls on the table were all giggling with each other. What's going on?

"It's time for our version of heads and tails. For those who haven't been to one of our nights before, the rules of this game are simple. Firstly the players are the judges. Boys, can you please take a table each."

The players started to move towards a table of their choice. Jasper made a beeline for our table. I had to stop my eyes from rolling; he was so obvious, I had to chuckle to myself. He stopped at the head of our table, opposite to where we were stood.

"Hello lovely ladies. You don't mind if I take your table do you?" He stood between two of the younger girls and draped his arms around their shoulders. It was a completely innocent gesture who that didn't stop the girls blushing bright red.

"Not at all, Jasper." Rose replied, quirking her eyebrow at him. He gave her an answering smirk and removed his arms. I shot Alice a quick look, she was smiling sweetly at Jasper; seems he can't do anything wrong in her book. Interesting. I thought she would be the jealous type … like me. My eyes wandering around the room again until I found him. Edward was stood near the back of the room, behind me, with a table of older ladies, ladies probably in their fifties or even sixties. My attention was brought back to the front where Angela started to speak again.

"Right, like I said, the boys are the judges of this game. So I will say a statement and you need to tell me whether you think it's true or false. If you think it's true, you need to put your hands on your head. If you think it's false, you need to put your hands on your ass. If you get the answer correct, you stay in the game and on your feet. If you get the answer wrong, you sit down. Got it?"

I cheer of 'yes' was said. "Okay, we'll start … first statement. Tyler Crowley had his first professional game against our very own Wolves. True or false?"

Shit, I had no clue. "Alice, are all the statements related to the team?" She nodded and I sighed. No way I was going to do well in this one, I may as well sit down now. I struggled to myself and placed my hands on my head.

Looking over at both Alice and Rose, I noticed they also had their hands on their heads. Of course they would know the answers. Maybe I should just follow their lead, would that be considered cheating? I mentally shrugged.

"The answer is true! If you have your hands on your ass, please sit down." It looked to be an easy question because I couldn't see anyone sit down.

"Next question, Jake Black scored thirty-six goals last season? True or false." Not trying to make it obvious, I saw both Rose and Alice put their hands on their asses. I quickly followed suit and gingerly placed both hands on my own ass.

"Hey Black! It's the ladies that should put their hands on their own ass, not your hands on her ass!" I turned slightly towards the voice to see Edward shouting across the room to Jake who currently had his large hands on a gorgeous blonde's ass. I licked my lips as I watched Edward over my shoulder creased with laughter.

"Okay Black, put her down!" I heard Jasper shout from our table. Edward straightened and tried to look at Jasper but no, he had to look straight at me. Our eyes locked for the briefest few seconds before I turned around again. At least he knew I existed now. Goal one achieved. And to make sure he knew I existed and I was ready to have some fun, I squeezed my own ass hoping he was looking at that part of me.

"The answer is false so those with their hands on their head need to sit down." About half of the ladies sat down; wow, that must have been a hard one.

We keep going and I copied what Alice and Rose did until there were ten people left, including the three of us. I was so excited, I never win anything! Then the dilemma happened. "Jasper Whitlock has scored over three hundred goals in his professional career to date. True or false?" Alice immediately grabbed her head but Rose grabbed her butt. My head sided with Alice as she seemed to be his biggest fan but something in my gut told me to go with Rose so I grabbed my ass and held my breath.

"Ladies who have heads …. need to sit down, sorry." What? I looked around the room to see Alice along with five others sit. I'm in the last four, wow.

"Looks like we're down to the last few ladies so if you want to make your way to the dance floor please. Boys, you too." I looked at Rose as she grinned at me, grabbing my hand and dragging me around the table. Jasper greeted us, slinging his arms around us both, "Told you I had the best table McCarty!" I felt bad for Alice but after a quick glance at her, she was still smiling straight at Jasper.

Once on the dance-floor, Jasper broke away from us to stand back in his place amongst the players. I noticed he headed straight for Emmett, Jake and Edward who were in the centre of the line-up, giving them all mock shoulder punches. Clearly, they were all good mates. My eyes lingered on Edward a touch too long as his eyes lifted to see me staring at him. He didn't seem to mind though, giving me a lop sided smirk that would melt anyone's panties. I realised that the other two people that joined us were the gorgeous blonde and the bitch, Jessica.

"Okay lucky ladies, what are your names?" The mic was passed down the line, "Tanya, Bella, Rose, Jess."

"Right ladies, next question. Edward Cullen's favourite number is eleven … True or false?"

I bit my lower lip as I pondered my response. I knew that he wore number eleven on his jersey but if that was his favourite number, surely that question would be too easy? Or this a trick question? I went with my gut of false so I grabbed my ass. I noticed Rose and Tanya do the same while Jessica placed her hands on her head. I hope the bitch doesn't win.

"Want to give us the answer Edward?" He was passed the mic as he slowly started to walk down our little line-up. I felt like I was on display, just for him, it was hot. He continued to walk around the back of us, "Hmmmm nice view at this side boys." I felt him stand behind me and stop as my pulse quickened. He purred down the microphone, sending shivers down my spine, "It's false. My favourite number is sixty-nine. Great ass …. grabbing." Oh God. I felt like spinning on the spot and just launching myself at him right then but I held it together long enough as Edward continued to walk back to his place in front while Jessica stomped back to her seat, giving me an evil look. Whatever!

"Next. Emmett McCarty has ninety-two penalty minutes this season so far. True or false." I grabbed my head at the same time as Rose as Tanya grabbed her ass again.

"Emmett?" Taking the mic from Angela, he shook his head, "Rosie, I thought you were my biggest fan? It's false." I turned my head to see Rose curse, "Fuck, I totally forgot about the second major in last night's game!" Emmett chuckled in response and I swear I saw him wink at her.

"And the winner is Tanya! Well done! You have the first prize of the night... a kiss from any player you wish." Fuck a duck … If I knew that was the prize, I would have done my research beforehand! I slumped back into my seat as disappointment washed through me. Alice, sensing my mood nudged my shoulder, "Don't worry Bella. They'll be plenty of time and opportunities to get your claws into Cullen later." I smiled back at her.

"I chose…" My attention was snapped back to the front, "Jake." Thank fuck for that! Jake strolled up to her quickly, attacking her lips with passion. The boys wolf-whistled, howled and clapped, the crowd went mad too. They were really putting on a display. The wolf-whistle reminded me of earlier on during my walk to the bathroom … I wonder who spotted me. I couldn't help but pray it was Edward but I'm never that lucky.

After the kiss was done and Tanya returned to her seat, Angela announced that the table names would now be put into a hat and a player would draw one out. Rose had already told me that each player is assigned a table and he will be their own private waiter through the meal section of the night. Knowing we were the diamond table, we all held our breath as each player dipped his hand in the bag and pulled out a name. The last three players were up, Emmett, Jake and Edward. Jasper had drawn out Ruby. Alice was disappointed for a few seconds before she realised Ruby was the next table along. Jasper would still be close enough to watch. Edward was next up and I prayed we would heard our table name from his lips but I was to be disappointed for a second time in a matter of minutes when he read out 'Pearl'. Gutted. And to make matters worse, Pearl was the very far table to my left, the furthest away from the edge of the dance-floor where we were. I huffed in disappointment as Edward walked towards a table full of screaming woman. I was completely preoccupied that I failed to hear Jake getting our table. Rose and Alice cheered loudly as Jake made his way over. Emmett pulled out the last table, Emerald where Jessica was situated. She looked straight at Rose before a sinister grin flashed across her face. I gasped at her nerve; does she even know who's she's dealing with? Rose would eat anyone for breakfast if you mess with her, her friends or her men.

"So lovely ladies ... Who's ready for me?" I rolled my eyes at his cheesy line. "What about you beautiful, Bella? You ready to play with a wolf?" I smiled sweetly at him; he was gorgeous and he knew it. But since Edward Cullen sex-walked into the room, no other man stood half a chance... But Jake didn't need to know that. "All bark and no bite from what I've been told, Jake."

He laughed out loud, "Oh I like this table already. We're going to have fun putting that theory to the test huh?" He cocked his head to the side, looking straight at me, waiting for my response. "We'll see."

"Ladies, get your purses out. Raffle tickets are on their way then we'll move onto our meal."

"Back in a minute ladies." Jake strolled towards Angela who was instructing the boys on what the plans were for raffle ticket selling. Jake was back within minutes with a reel of tickets. "So I've been instructed ten tickets, five dollars but if you're good, we'll be able to work out a deal that suits us all." I smiled brightly, all his pearly white teeth on display. The younger girls giggled and waved their dollar bills at him. I noticed he had tied his money bag to his belt. He looked like a stripper waiting to receive one dollar bills stuffed into his pants. The situation made me giggle as I realised how close to being true that actually was.

I glanced over my shoulder towards the left side of the room, to the Pearl table where Edward was flashing his sex smirk at all ten women on his table. I twisted in my chair some more to get a better view but it was blocked all too soon by a wall of Jake, well more Jake's crotch. "Hey beautiful. Wanna play?" I looked up his body to see a mischievous grin on his face. He waved the reel of tickets in my face, "Raffle tickets?"

I pulled my leg over my other knee, crossing them. "How many can I get for ... Say ten dollars?"

He pulled up an empty chair from the table next to us and eased into the seat, sitting opposite me. He straddled it backwards, his muscular forearms where crossed in front of him over the back of the chair itself. "Well for ten dollars you get twenty tickets ... But for twenty dollars, I'll give you fifty tickets plus a dance later." He even winked at me.

I leaned forward towards him slowly as I talked, "So this dance... who's it with?" He leaned away from me, "My good self of course, who else?" My eyes automatically searched over Jake's shoulder to reach Edward. He was sat on some old woman's knee, her arms securely around his waist. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Fucking Cullen again. Pain in the ass. Always getting the ones I want." He was mumbling although I heard every word. My eyes adjusted back to Jake who must have turned to see who I was interested in. He seemed to search my face before another smirk started. "Okay Bella, here's the deal. Twenty bucks, fifty tickets and the first dance of the night with me. If you still want that dance with Cullen, which you won't after being with me, I'll make it happen. Deal?"

"Deal." Jake smiled as he wrapped his paw around my outstretched hand and squeezed. "You won't regret it, Beautiful Bella."

* * *

><p><strong>So chapter 2 is finally here. This was originally donated to Fandom 4 Heroes. If you donated, thank you.<strong>

**Thanks to my beta, SweetLovinCullen and my prereader, Twificgirl. You girls rock! Chapter 3 is written and with my beta. I will review reply with a tease from chapter 3 :) I'm hoping to update this story now once every two weeks until it's done. It was intended to be a short story ... we'll see ;)**

**Until next time ...  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_"Fucking Cullen again. Pain in the ass. Always getting the ones I want." He was mumbling although I heard every word. My eyes adjusted back to Jake who must have turned to see who I was interested in. He seemed to search my face before another smirk started. "Okay Bella, here's the deal. Twenty bucks, fifty tickets and the first dance of the night with me. If you still want that dance with Cullen, which you won't after being with me, I'll make it happen. Deal?"_

_"Deal." Jake smiled as he wrapped his paw around my outstretched hand and squeezed. "You won't regret it Beautiful Bella."_

* * *

><p>I was playing with fire but I didn't care. I needed to get Edward's attention and if dancing with one of his buddies did that, so be it.<p>

I watched Jake as he swaggered off to Angela with his bag of cash with a grin on his face. I looked around to see both Rose and Alice deep in conversation with each other. Turning again towards Edward, I laughed out loud at the scene before my eyes. Edward was trying and failing to prize himself out of the clutches of an older woman who could have easily been old enough to be his mother, no scratch that, grandmother. I must have laughed a little too loud though as Edward's eye locked on my own. The alcohol in my system was making me more bold than normal as I smirked at him and his situation. I stood slowly, smoothing my dress out, taking particular attention to my curves, then walked towards the room's bar area. I needed another drink.

Once at the bar, I leaned my arms against the surface, lifting myself on my toes and bending at the waist a little. I chanced another glance over my shoulder towards the back of the room where Edward should have been. But he wasn't. _Damn. _

"What can I get you ... Bella?" A shiver ran down my spine hearing my name fall from his lip as I turned my head slowly toward him. Edward Cullen. Stood behind the bar. Asking me what I wanted. _Oh God Bella, play it cool. Don't say anything stupid. _

The little lost boy look from moments ago had vanished and was replaced with what can only be described as a look of want. His voice held a rough edge and I wanted nothing more than to jump over the bar and tackle him to the floor.

I looked down from his piercing green eyes to study the bar's surface where I started to draw circles with my finger.

"What do you suggest, Edward?" Yeah I know who you are. I looked back up at him through my lashes hoping to God I was coming across as seductive and not pathetic.

He gave me a lopsided smirk before mirroring my pose opposite me. His strong forearms in front of him as he leaned against the surface.

"Hmmmm well I know how to make a screaming orgasm? Or would you prefer a slow, comfortable screw ..." His eyes sparkled with mischief as he looked for my reaction to his cocktail choices. I may have moaned quietly but hearing the word 'orgasm' from his lips made me want to do dirty things to him in a room full of people. I bit my bottom lip to stop any further noises.

"Hey Cullen! You're needed man! Get your ass in here!" Our little bubble was broken by Emmett's booming voice from the back of the bar towards what must have been the kitchen exit.

Edward turned sharply towards the noise, "McCarty! Get lost!" I heard Emmett snicker and Edward flipped him the bird before sighing and turning back to me. He reached up to pull a glass from shelf before placing it in front of me and whispering "I owe you a screaming orgasm later ..." He pushed the empty glass into my hand and his fingers brushed against mine slightly. The tingling sensation shot straight to my core as he straightened himself out, throwing me one last smirk before turning and walking towards the kitchen door.

My eyes followed him until he was behind the door and out of sight. I let out a shaky breath and looked down at the glass, gripping it tightly. Maybe I don't need that dance with Jake after all. I couldn't stop grinning to myself. Even though I didn't get my much needed alcohol rush, I got so much more. As I turned to leave, someone was blocking my path. Jessica.

"You don't actually think he was talking anything more than cocktails do you?" She stared at me and as I was about to ask her who the fuck she was listening into my private conversation, she continued. "Oh God you do! Look hunny..." _Hunny? What the fuck? _"You need to know something about my Eddie..." _My Eddie? Is she deluded or something? Cause there's no way Edward was her anything... I think. _"He may flirt with the occasional hussy but he always comes crawling back to me."

_What did she just call me?_ Angry didn't even cover what I was feeling at that moment in time. Her listening into a private conversation was bad enough but then to call me a hussy and assume Edward wasn't interested in me for anything but a bit of flirting? Yeah, this bitch is going down tonight.

Steam must have been literally coming out of my ears and a red flashing light above my head like some kid cartoon because Rose and Alice were with me, flanking me at each side within seconds.

"Jessica." Rose spat her name, "If I were you I'd crawl back to which ever rock you climbed out from because if Bella doesn't slap you down in the next five seconds, I will." The venom in her voice was enough to know Rose wasn't kidding. Jessica sweetly smiled then walked back towards her table.

"Bella? You okay? You want to hit something because I'm sure Rose can arrange Emmett to stand in front of you while you hit his stomach repeatable ..." I turned to look at Alice who looked completely serious.

"I can arrange it. He has a stomach like a brick wall though." Rose winked at me and nudged my side gently. The anger lifted enough for me to smile. I could always rely on my girls to make me feel better.

"This I have to see."

"Hey, Emmett's stomach is for punching purposes only. Everything else is for my benefit only." We all laughed before making our way back to our table. The Jessica situation was still bugging me but I vowed it wouldn't stop me having a good time. Once seated again, I placed my orgasm glass on the table in front of me. "What did she say to get to you so mad, Bella?" I looked at Alice then Rose who was staring daggers into Jessica's back.

"She called me a hussy."

"Fucking bitch."

"Rose, calm the fuck down! I'm surprised she has the cheek to show her face here again after last year."

"What happened last year Alice?"

"Ladies! It's time for your meals... To be served!" Fuck my life. Angela's voice stopped me hearing the tales of Jessica's past for a second time.

"Ladies? They're all yours!" Angela pointed towards the kitchen door which swung open and revealed each player, one by one, who walked through the door carrying a tray of starters for their table. But something was missing and I swear I saw stars. Each player had stripped out of their shirt and was now just wearing their waistcoat and bow tie. Unfortunately their pants were still on but still... the biceps on display was a sight to behold. When Edward emerged as one of the last, I had to check that I wasn't drooling. His arms were perfectly muscular. _Wonder if the rest of him is perfect too. Hmmmm._

He caught my eye and smirked at me. I thought he flexed his arms too but I could have imagined that. At the same time imagining his arms either side of my head as his body pushed me against a wall. Oh God. _I needed to work off some of this sexual frustration._

"Mmmmm look at those gorgeous things. They can be wrapped around me any time." Alice was practically moaning next to me. She had turned her whole chair around so she could get a great view of Jasper working the next table.

"Miss me Beautiful Bella?" I looked to see Jake with his tray giving me his signature smile.

"Now that would be telling Jake." I couldn't help but laugh as his smile getting impossibly wider.

I watched as Jake placed each plate in front of each lady. I was last to be served. As he leaned over me to set my plate down, his bare arm brushed my own. But the skin on skin contact didn't make my insides jump like with Edward. The thought made me smile.

I didn't realise Jake had crouched at my side between Alice and myself until I turned, feeling his fingers gently brush across my bare forearm.

"You've made quite an impression Bella. I don't think you'll need my help to get that dance you want." He looked like a sad puppy. And I'm a sap for a puppy. "But we'll still have our dance right? After all, that was the deal."

"Yes, Jake. You'll have your dance. I promise."

"Cool. You may not want Cullen after..." My glare must have worked because he soon shut his trap. "Okay, okay. I see how this one's gonna end. Second place for Black again." He was huffing and it was kinda sweet to know he wanted me.

"What about Tanya? You two seemed into each other earlier with that kiss? And remember she chose you. She could have chosen Cullen but she didn't." _Thank God_.

"I like Tanya but I wanted fresh..." He didn't manage to finish the sentence before Alice slapped his head.

"Ow!"

"Don't refer to my best friend as fresh meat Jacob Black or I will hurt you."

"Ow! Damn you pixie. That hurt."

"Oh little Jake baby. I'm sorry I hurt you." Alice sounded like she was talking to a small child. Next thing I know Jake growled and tried to bite Alice's torso. She shrieked and I swear the whole room looked at us.

"Sorry. My bad." Jake piped up after standing and laughing. He looked down at Alice. "Im a wolf, I like to bite." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and I tried and failed to hold my own laughter at bay. Alice would kick my ass for laughing at her. She scowled at him as he continued to walk around the table and started to chat to the younger ones. Jake was definitely a player but I liked him.

"Sooooooo ..."

"So what?" Rose answered.

"Jessica? What's her story?"

"Oh believe me Bella. It's not a story to be shared over the dinner table. Once the coffee is served, we'll take a trip to the bathroom and I'll fill you in."

I pouted a little.

"So what's the story with you and Cullen then?" Rose raised her eyebrow at me before I shrugged. "No story..." I squeezed the glass a little tighter before I saw Rose look thoughtful at me.

The actual waiting staff cleared our plates away and served our main meal. They obviously didn't trust the players to handle hot food as the appetiser was a cold dish. I finished my chicken breast in a BBQ sauce, potatoes and seasonal vegetables. "Mmmmm that was good."

The players had disappeared during dinner. Rose told me they usually hang out in the outside bar area, drinking. I grabbed my glass for the tenth time and played with in my hands.

"You know you can put that down Bella. That poor waitress won't try and take it away again. I think the death glare you gave her ensured that."

"She wants the glass because Edward Cullen gave it her, Alice. Why did he give you an empty glass anyway? Seems cruel to me. No alcohol equals to fun."

"Oh I'll get my drink soon, don't you worry." I grinned at the thought of asking Edward for my screaming orgasm later to which Rose and Alice shared a look.

Our main plates were cleared shortly after I saw Angela chatting to the DJ and grabbing the mic again.

"Ladies, dinner is almost over but no fantastic meal would be complete without dessert..."

The kitchen door swung open and in walked a topless Emmett closely followed by the others. The waistcoats had now been removed, leaving them in their pants and a bow tie. Edward appeared and strutted across the room, his pants hung low on his hips. I caught a quick flash of his happy trail before his back was to me. I licked my lips at the sight as I'm sure every other woman in the room did.

I spotted Jake making his way over with his tray of profiteroles covered in chocolate sauce and whipped cream.

"Ladies!" Jake approached our table with a smile, "Want a tasty treat?" He winked at the young group who all blushed bright red.

My eyes automatically scanned the room to find Edward again. He had his back to me, his gorgeous, taut, lickable back. His shoulder blades flexed as he reached down to give one of the older ladies her dessert. I squeezed my thighs together and pressed my fingers into the table. Once he stood tall again, he moved around the table so he was facing me. His chest was better than his back if that was even possible. He was leaner than some of the others but well defined. And that happy trail made me very, well horny.

"Woah there, Bella." I tore my glaze from Edward to Alice whose wide eyes were trained on my fingers. They had turned white from the current death grip I had on the table. I relaxed my grip in fear for the poor table.

"I think we need a bathroom break."

"Yeah, in a minute." I answered. My eyes locked back to Edward just in time to see one of the ladies he had just served pinched his ass. He jumped forward almost losing his tray of goodies in the process. The look on his face was priceless, a mixture of shock and pain. She must have really gone for it. I burst out laughing as did most of his table. Of course that made the whole room look in his direction. He soon composed himself to give the lady in question a raised eyebrow but jutted out his ass more and saying something I couldn't hear over the general noise of the room. I watched as the lady raised her hand and then smacked his ass. Not hard but enough. Enough to make me want to do it. I really wanted to do. I hadn't even realised I'd stood up until Rose and Alice had grabbed one of my arms each and started marching me to the bathroom.

"What the hell?" As I stumbled out of the function room and into the bar area.

"Bathroom, now." Rose said in a firm voice.

"Why now? I was enjoying the show." I was whining, I knew it but I wanted to continue to look at the pretty on show. That was the point of the night, wasn't it?

Alice pushed the bathroom door open and Rose pushed me in behind her. After a quick check we were alone, it started.

"You like him. No, you _really_ like him."

"Like who?" I gave both of them an innocent look. I wasn't fooling anyone. Rose rolled her eyes, "Bella, you were on your feet ready to stroll over to him and tackle him to the floor! I haven't seen you like this in... well, I've never seen you like this... ever. You're the serious, sensible one."

I turned to look at myself in the mirror above the faucet. I looked happy, almost giddy. I was hot, my cheeks flushed pink and my eyes looking dark and hooded... a sure sign that Edward Cullen was the one I want and badly. I was so busted.

* * *

><p><strong>:) Soooooo is Bella in for a 3rd degree grilling? Probably ;) What do you think? I'd love you to let me know :) Thanks to you as always for reading and massive thanks to my beta, SweetLovinCullen and pre-reader, TwiFicGirl ... love you ladies and I couldn't do this without you xx<strong>

**Chapter 4 is written and is with my beta so I'll be updating in 2 weeks. If you review this chapter, I'll send you a tease :) If I get chapter 5 written quickly, I may even update earlier ... we'll see ;)**

**So until next time ... xx**


	4. Chapter 4

_I turned to look at myself in the mirror above the faucet. I looked happy, almost giddy. I was hot, my cheeks flushed pink and my eyes looking dark and hooded... a sure sign that Edward Cullen was the one I want and badly. I was so busted._

* * *

><p>"Sooooo?" I turned to Alice who looked frustrated. I knew that feeling well.<p>

"Ok, ok. Yes I like Edward. And I think he likes me."

"If Jake thinks so, he does. Those two along with Jazz and Emmett are a close knit group. I bet he's told them... OH MY GOD!"

"Jesus, Alice. You scared the shit out of me." My hand rested over my racing heart.

"Edward! He must have been the one who marked you, the whistle earlier! We need to find out. Oh, oh OH! That'll be the reason why Jake has backed off. Once a wolf has marked his prey, no other wolf can move in."

"Again with the prey? Alice, you do know what that sounds like, don't you? It sounds like I'm something to eat."

"Sounds like Edward wouldn't mind sinking his teeth into you Bella." Rose smirked at me, "Or at least, have a nibble." She winked and I laughed. She had one dirty mind.

"Well I'm owed a drink first."

"What did he say at the bar?"

"He asked me if I wanted a cocktail…"

"Which one? A screaming orgasm by any chance?"

I stared at Rose. _How did she..._

"I think Edward's been taking chat up tips from Emmett. He's used that very line on me before." She smiled and closed her eyes before opening them slowly, "What a night that was..."

"What? You and Emmett? No!" My words dipped with sarcasm. "I would have never guessed you two had a thing going."

"Bella I've told you before, once I have my eyes on something I want, I get. I'm a spoilt bitch you know."

I laughed, "Yeah I know."

"Come on ladies. We're missing all the fun. We need to get out there. Bella, just remember, stay cool, he'll be begging for it before long. Oh and be _safe_ okay?"

I laughed again, "Thanks for the advice, Alice. Flirt but don't be needy and have a condom to hand... Got it." I saluted her and we all broke into fits of laughter. That sounded so seedy but God, if I didn't feel giddy inside at the thought of being dirty with Edward.

As we made our way back to the room, I noticed that the players had left they own tables and had started to walk around the room and chat to other ladies in the room.

I looked toward our table to see Emmett McCarty sat in my seat, his eyes trained on Rose. As Rose got to Emmett, she was pulled down to sit in his lap, his big arms wrapping around her waist. She looked happy, they both did. "Hey Rosie."

"Hey Emmie Bear."

"Rosie, not here. Bedroom only, remember?" He whispered but I could hear every word. I stifled a giggle. "And now I get to meet Bella for the first time properly." He grinned at me as I took Rose's original seat.

"Hey Emmett." I smiled at him. He looked like he was a nice guy. Big and beefy, just like Rose liked her men. I think that's why she's boarder line obsessed with hockey although not all the hockey players in this room where built like Emmett.

"So I haven't seen you with Rose or Ali at any games? You don't sit with them?"

I shook my head, "I haven't been to a game... yet." I took a sip of Rose's drink.

He gasped, "You're a virgin?"

I spluttered my drink out and tried to breathe, "What?" My heart raced as the whole table looked in my direction. I'm no virgin, a little on the 'it's been a while' side, but definitely _not_ a virgin.

"You're a Wolves virgin. Well that's interesting." Oh ... _Oh_ I'm a Wolves virgin as in I've never been to a game. I let go of a large breath and relaxed back into my seat.

"Yeah I suppose I am. Never really been interested..." _Until I met Edward Cullen_. I never thought I'd be a puck bunny but I suppose I am.

"Well we'll have to sort that out! We have a home game on Saturday. I'll sort a free ticket out... OUCH Rosie, what was that for?"

I saw Rose withdraw her hand from Emmett's side with a pout on her face, "You never offered me free tickets."

"That's because I know you and Alice have season tickets, babe. You want free tickets? I can arrange some if you want to bring some friends..." He started to frown, "But they're ladies only tickets. No men." Aww, was Emmett jealous? That's kinda of sweet.

"Ladies only?" Rose smirked at Emmett and closed the gap between them, "Does it say that on the ticket?"

"You bet your ass it does." Emmett almost growled into Rose's ear and I had to look away from the moment they were sharing. Of course, my eyes went on an automatic scan of the room. Edward was nowhere to be seen. I crossed my arms across my chest and pouted myself.

"Hey ladies. Rose, Emmett, Bella .." Jasper strode over to Alice, Emmett punching his side in the process. "Alice." When Jasper spoke her name, he puffed his chest out and smiled at her. Alice looked like she was going to faint. She was dazzled by him, that's for sure.

He pulled up a chair from the next table and sat on it backwards next to Alice at the far side of our small group.

"Hey Whitlock, Bella here's a virgin!"

All eyes landed on me again, great. "A Wolves virgin that is. I doubt this beauty is a virgin in the other real sense."

"Well she is friends with Rose so it's unlikely." Jasper earned himself a smack on his shoulder by Alice which was followed by a girlie giggle. God she has it bad.

"Thanks for calling me a whore, Jasper. Love you too." Rose rolled her eyes and went back to nudging Emmett's neck with her nose. I saw Emmett's arms flex slightly around her, squeezing her to him. He was putty in her hands, any man was.

"So what's the story with Stanley? Didn't think she would be back this year." Alice piped up.

Jasper shook his head, "It's amazing on how money talks. Didn't you hear our latest sponsorship deal with Stanley Enterprises? It seems daddy is helping her worm her way back in and we all have to accept it." He glanced over his shoulder before he continued, "Some of us aren't happy about it, others are. You know... Because of how... accommodating... she is."

"What the fuck? You mean some of the guys are happy she's here? I hope you're not in that group Emmie!"

"Fuck no, Rosie! But some of the lads aren't as fussy as I am."

_Oh God, she sounds like she goes from one to the next. And some of the lads like that? Does Edward?_ I cringed at the thought. _What happened last year? I need to know._

"Bella? You want to get a drink?" My thoughts were interrupted by Alice. God, I need a drink but looking back at Emmett, I felt this would be my best chance at finding out what actual happened.

"Yes please, Alice. Usual. Do you mind going to the bar?"

"It's on me ladies." Jasper said suddenly. I smiled as Alice beamed at him like he was a God or something.

"I'll help with the drinks. Emmie, beer?" Rose got up to Emmett's dismay. His pout was adorable as he nodded. But the pout quickly melted away and a familiar smirk appeared.

"Guess I'll stop here and keep beautiful Bella company then." He slung his heavy arm around my chair pulling me closer. I couldn't help but laugh. Playing the 'make her jealous' card with Rose was like putting a red rag in front of a bull, it'll not end well at all.

"Okay, Emmie Bear." Rose smiled too sweetly at him, knowing exactly what he was trying and failing to do. "We won't be too long."

Which reminded me I didn't have a lot of time to find out Jessica's story.

As soon as Alice, Jasper and Rose were out of hearing distance, my subtle assault started, "So what happened last year? With Jessica?"

Emmett pulled his eyes away from Rose's retreating form and looked at me for what felt like a life time. _Do I have something on my face?_

"I don't think it's my place to say. Plus we've been told not to talk about it. It's not worth my job. Mr Stanley's money is worth more than little old me. Not many people even know about it and coach wants to keep it that way."

Why the fuck won't anyone tell me what the fuck happened? This whole secrecy thing was starting to piss me off. "I know it involves Edward so I want to know."

Emmett frowned for a split second before smiling brightly at me, "Cullen? Oh I saw you guys earlier..." He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I felt my cheeks heat up at the thought of Emmett seeing my half ass attempt of flirting with the hottest guy in the room. Oh God I must have looked pathetic.

"Yeah, well..." I looked down at my lap. Please ground swallow me now. I looked back into Emmett's eyes to see him look serious again. He looked around as if to check no one else was around.

"Not here." He stood and walked towards the kitchen door and I followed quickly. Once in the kitchen, we stopped, sitting at a desk area in the far corner.

"Look, just know that Jessica is bad news. She's..." He looked around again before gesturing me to lean forward which I didn't without hesitation. I trusted him because Rose did.

"She's happy to offer her 'services' to anyone on this team but it's Cullen she wants. She's obsessed with him. He's not interested though which makes her want him more it seems. She's not his type he says, not that I blame him. You never can be sure where she's been." He wrinkled up his nose in distaste before continuing. "She wouldn't take no for an answer last time but she was... well, she's determined. Some shit went down last year. The club had to do some recovery damage so it and Cullen didn't get a bad rep that neither deserved."

"What the fuck did she do? Emmett!" Anger seeped back into my veins at the thought of Edward being in the centre of all of this.

"I really shouldn't be telling you this..."

"Emmett, please?" He continued to look at me as though he was undecided on whether to tell me. Come on Emmett!

"If I tell you... _if_ I tell you, you mustn't let on you know and especially that it's come from me..."

I nodded glancing over at the door to check no one had followed us.

"I can't believe I'm telling you this. Bella, I'm trusting you with this information. I can see you like Cullen so I don't want you to hear shit from her that it taints your view of him. He's a good guy who made a stupid mistake and still don't think he's forgiven himself for everything yet."

I frowned. He made a mistake? What did he do? And what's it to do with her? Did he...

"Mistake?" My voice was little, nervous. To be honest, I was scared for what he was about to say.

"He... he was in a bad way last year, the team was shit, looking to miss playoff qualification and he was captain. He felt responsible. So he turned to drinking, too much. Ladies night is always a great excuse to get drunk. He was naked in this room before the food was even served for Christ's sake!"

"Woah, what?"

"Yep, butt naked, dancing."

I couldn't remember Rose or Alice talking about a fully naked player from last year. Maybe they didn't see. I think they would have said something about seeing that. Just the thought of Edward naked made me lick my lips. My eyes found Emmett again to see him smiling at me.

"You like him." He stated, still smiling at me. He wasn't making fun, just stating the truth. I nodded slightly, "But I don't really know him."

"That'll change. And he's a great guy." He looked me over again, his smile fading so I knew he was going back to the story, "So he was naked, very, very drunk and full of energy. From what I understand, some of the older ladies took pity on his sorry ass and dressed him back in his dress pants but he didn't want to stop. He was trying to kiss any woman who got close. Making a show of himself. He was completely out of it and not being his normal self. Later in the night, Jessica was seen leaving a hotel room, one of the rooms that the club paid for. He was found by his roommate in that same room at 4am, crashed out on the bed. Again butt naked."

"Did she... did she do something to him while he was out of it? Oh my God, she's completely insane!"

"Bella, that's not the end of the story. The next day, the team had practice. I know, practice after a heavy session is shit but coach is a real ball buster when it comes to fitness. Once practice was done, a random team drugs test was done on each player..."

_No..._

"He failed that test, Bella. He swears that he's never done drugs and every single person that knows him believes him. I've know those type of guys and he's not one of them."

"Jessica." I spat her name with hate. She fucking drugged him? She's sick in the head! My immediately thoughts were of my dad, maybe he can help.

He nodded slowly, "Obliviously there was no evidence to link her to the drug but after hearing what Cullen remembers of that night and what some of the ladies saw and heard, everyone who knew the situation believed she was involved. He could have lost his job but coach believed him as did the GM and owner. The drugs test was an internal test so the league didn't know it even existed. Cullen was fined and suspended for the rest of the season as an example to the team but none of this was public knowledge. The club confirmed that he picked up a groin strain in training and as there weren't too many games left in the season, no one questioned it."

I was utterly speechless.

"Poor guy went through hell in the off season trying to come to terms to what had happened." Emmett shook his head again sadly.

"But coach wanted him back. He believed he didn't do drugs and that he was set up. He's one of the best players in the league and a great guy to have in the room. A leader. He sorted himself out and came back better, stronger."

"I can't believe her. How dare she show her face here! I'm gonna..."

"... do nothing. You're going to do nothing to her. Bella, she's crazy. _Don't_ mess with her. Promise me you won't." I nodded and Emmett continued, happy with my response, "Anyway, Cullen deserves some happy ladies night memories and I think you're just the person to give them." He finished with a wink.

"Just the person to give what?" I looked up to see Edward Cullen walk towards us with a frown on his face. How long had he been there? _Oh shit._

* * *

><p><strong>*hides from flying objects* lol :P Yes this chapter was heavy but now you know Jessica's story. Did Edward hear? Chapter 5 will reveal all and I promise chapter 5 will be light again. I'm updating a week earlier than normal but not sure whether I'll be able to get the next chapter written for next weekend but I'll have a good go :) If not, it'll be the normal 2 week schedule.<strong>

**Thank you for reading and reviewing ... I'm still review replying with a tease so please, let me know what you think :) Thanks as always to my beta, SweetLovinCullen and my pre-reader, TwiFicGirl, love you ladies xx  
><strong>

**So until next time ...  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_"... do nothing. You're going to do nothing to her. Bella, she's crazy. Don't mess with her. Promise me you won't." I nodded and Emmett continued, happy with my response, "Anyway, Cullen deserves some happy ladies night memories and I think you're just the person to give them." He finished with a wink._

_"Just the person to give what?" I looked up to see Edward Cullen walk towards us with a frown on his face. How long had he been there? Oh shit._

* * *

><p>"Cullen, my man. What you doing back here?"<p>

Edward came to a stop once he reached our table, the frown still on his pretty face.

"Looking for you actually. What are you doing?" He gave Emmett a look that I couldn't place. It looked almost angry.

"I'm chatting to beautiful Bella here. Have you met yet?" I glanced between Edward and Emmett. What the hell was going on? Did Edward hear? Emmett was forcing himself to keep a straight face and Edward looked pissed.

"McCarty, I think we need to talk." Shit, shit, shit he did. I need to go. Edward still hadn't acknowledged my present until I stood. "I better get back to the party..."

I was almost out of the door when a hand grabbed my own tugging me back. "Bella? I'll see you later yeah? For that drink?" I turned to see Edward step closer to me, his fingers intertwining with mine. His eyes locked to my own and I was frozen. He gave my fingers a light squeeze before I realised I still hadn't replied.

"Yes." I whispered the word. It's the only word that kept whirling around in my head in repeat. _Yes, yes, YES!_ Without breaking eye contact, he lifted my hand to his mouth and kissed it before giving me that crooked smile that made me melt.

"Thought we needed to talk, Cullen?" Emmett snickered from his seat. Edward closed his eyes for a brief second which was enough for me to break the spell I felt like I was under being this close to him. I pushed the door open, breaking contact with Edward as I walked on shaky legs out of the kitchen area and back to the party.

My eyes roamed the room quickly where I found Alice draped over Jasper and Rose next to them talking to another player I didn't recognise. I marched over to them and sat down quickly. Reaching over to the nearest drink, I took a large gulp.

"Hey, where have you been? I was about to send a search party to find you."

I took another gulp and I realised that the drink was almost all gone. "Sorry Emmett was just talking to me about ... something." Alice and Rose shared a look and a nod. I suppose they knew what I'd be asking him.

"Oh Bella, this is James Jones. It's his first Ladies Night too. James, meet Bella." I gave James a small smile remembering him now from his entrance tonight. He was one of the terrified looking ones.

"Hi James."

"Hi beautiful Bella." He flashed me a smile that reminded me of Jake. Bloody Jake and his nickname. It looked like it will be following me around tonight; suppose there are worse names I could be called, like bitch. I looked over my shoulder. Jessica. God I hate the bitch so much. It took me all my will power not to walk over to her and kick her ass. She was still sat on her table, chatting to a couple of women.

"I don't think it's right having your girlfriend here though James." Alice muttered. "We have a no girlfriends rule normally. Didn't anyone tell you that?"

"No... didn't anyone tell you either Alice?" He nodded towards her and Jasper. I suppressed a giggle. He had a point. Alice was sure looking like a girlfriend.

"Well... I... " Well that's a first. Alice speechless. I must commit this to memory! Alice started looking like a fish, opening and closing her mouth but nothing coming out and being the great friend I was, I reflected the conservation away from her.

"So who is your girlfriend then James?"

He turned in his seat and pointed to the next table. Jessica's table. Great. "You see the gorgeous red head on the next table? That's my Vickie." One of the ladies that Jessica was in deep conversation with. Yay.

"Hey Vickie!" He shouted so the redhead turned and smiled at him. Then her eyes laid on me next to him and the smile vanished.

"James, can you come over here for a minute please?" She spoke to James but her gaze didn't left me. I quickly looked at Rose who rolled her eyes before I looked back at James.

"Nice to meet you Bella. I might have a dance later." He left with a smile and a wink. Yeah, that's not happening if your girlfriend and her bitch of a friend have anything to do with it. Plus I really only wanted to dance with my girls and Edward. Oh and Jake because I promised him but that's a one song deal, not that he knows that yet.

"Right ladies, now you've had some great food, we want some cash again. It's time to bid in our auction! Guys, if you could make your way to me please..." Angela waved so the players knew where she was.

"What's this Rose?"

"Each year, the club do an auction with the money raised going to charity." She picked up one of the menus on the table and passed it me, pointing at the auction section that confirmed this year's auction money was going to several local children's charities."It's a surprise each year to what the auction is but it involves the players whatever it is."

"See you later ladies." Jasper kissed Alice's hand before leaving to join his team mates at the front. I saw Emmett and Edward stroll towards Angela, both laughing, clapping each other on the back and looking very happy. _Hmmmm maybe Edward didn't hear or he's okay with me knowing? That's good. _I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face, everything seemed good and I hadn't caused any harm between the two of them.

"So ladies are you ready for the surprise auction?" Everyone screamed 'yes' including myself. I was back in my happy place. The thought of wrapping myself around Edward was soon in the forefront of my mind and I was focusing on that... but first, I wanted to have some fun with my girls.

"Ladies, tonight's charity auction is a special one. It's one we've been trying to get the players over the years to agree to and on our fifth, we finally have done it!"

Alice squealed at the side of Rose. She was bouncing in her seat, clapping her hands frantically. I looked to Rose who also had a beaming smile on her face. They knew what was coming and I was in the dark... again. I will certainly be paying more attention to Alice and Rose's hockey conversations in future! I'd always just zoned out, not being that bothered about the whole deal. It seemed I was wrong. As well as all the players I'd meet tonight being physically attractive, all of them seems nice guys. Yeah, some liked the 'famous' status that came in their small circle like Jake but he was a good guy. My thoughts were interrupted by Angela again on the mic.

"DJ, if you please ..."

_Why are all the guys in a line and standing with their back to us? And no shoes?_

Then the music started... and I was in heaven and hell all at the same time.

_Baby, take off your coat, real slow. _

_Baby, take off your shoes. I'll help you take off your shoes. _

_Baby, take off your dress. Yes, yes, yes. _

_You can leave your hat on..._

Each player was swaying their ass from side to side, laughing and giggling to each other in the line. Then they were whipping off their belts. My eyes quickly found Edward and his firm ass that I still wanted to smack. I could see him opening the button and zipper of his pants before there were being shimmied down his muscular thighs before he bent on the waist slightly. Oh God. The heaven of the sight before me. The hell was he was too far away for me to run my hands all over him. He kicked off his pants and was just in a pair of grey boxers and the bow tie. The noise in the room was deafening. The female screams would have put Justin Beiber fans at a concert to shame. And then I realised I was a screamer too. At the top of my lungs. It was infectious, I couldn't help it. I was on my feet too. When the hell did that happen? I wasn't the only one either. The whole room was buzzing from energy.

The music was lowered so Angela could speak, "Ladies! Ladies!" Once she could be heard over the music again, she continued, "Like what you see? Well I'm auctioning off each pair of these boxers tonight along with a personal signature from the player. How does that sound?"

"Oh yes!" Screams echoed off the walls again as Angela laughed at our enthusiasm to a signature and some material.

"So here are the rules... you have some auction slips on the table and some pens. You have five minutes to write down your bid. This is a silent auction so all bids must be written down. The highest most unique bid wins. So if the highest three bids are two at $30 and at $29.93, the second price wins because it's unique. Makes sense?" Everyone nodded.

"Each guy has a silver bag. If you want to bid for their boxers and that important personal signature then put your auction slip into their bag. I need the money by our next home game, Saturday so you don't need it here. Okay you have five minutes... Starting..."

I quickly grabbed a slip at the same time Alice did. We both giggled at each other for being so eager.

"...NOW!"

Rose waved her hand to ask for me to lean towards her, group huddle, strategy time.

"So unique bid, what do you think Bella?"

"I don't know but Angela said $30 so I think people will bid higher than that."

"Agreed. So double it? $60? For charity?"

We all nodded in agreement as I scribbled $63.69 down after remembering Edward's favourite number.

Once the slip was complete with my name and table name, I got in the queue for Edward; yes there was a queue for this man's boxers and signature.

Once at the front, Edward smirked at me as I popped my piece of paper in his bag.

"Thanks Edward." I sweetly said as I turned on my heel to see Jessica behind me. Anger flared inside of me but I didn't want to spoil the party or the rest of the evening with Edward so I flashed her a fake smile and pushed past her. I may have pushed past a little stronger than I needed. From the expression on her face as she balanced herself again, I think she got the 'I don't like you' memo from me.

I smiled as I returned to my seat. The five minute mark was called and they exited the room to the bar area to find out their winner.

Fifteen minutes later, Angela was back on the mic again. "We have our winner's ladies. Thank you to everyone who has participated. The winning bids have raised over $1,500 for our chosen charities. Give yourself a round of applause."

Everyone clapped before settling back down. "So each player will announce their winner. If your name is called, wave and he'll find you. Right letting start with Tyler ..."

Names were read out, one by one by each player. Jasper didn't read out Alice's name to which she pouted but it didn't ruin her good mood. She knows who he will be with later. Rose's name was read out by Emmett to which Rose smirked when she waved her hand in the air.

"And lastly, our captain, lots of bids for these bad boys ..." Angela pointed at his crotch and laughed, "Edward?"

"The winner is Sue Clearwater." Damn! I joined Alice with a pout that I didn't get what I wanted but as one of the older ladies on our table shyly waved her hand, I was happy again.

"Guys ... go give your ladies their prize!" I saw Edward laugh at Emmett as he stalked towards Rose.

Once they had reached us, I all but forgot Emmett was there. My eyes were trained on Edward and his long fingers as they pushed into the waist band of his boxers before he pulled them down to reveal ... another pair of boxers. I was frustrated and yet relieved that he wasn't naked in front of Sue. Her heart might not be able to take that, bless her.

Signatures were done and Edward gave Sue a sweet peck on the cheek after thanking her for her bid. As he straightened, he looked at me and winked before turning to go into the bar area where I assume they were getting their pants back.

I sagged back in my seat, suddenly exhausted after the energy from earlier. _I need another drink. _

"You girls want another drink?"

"Please Bella. I'll help."

"Don't worry Alice. I can managed three. Same again?" Both Alice and Rose nodded as I made my way to the bar. It was busy but I found the end of the bar was empty so I leaned against it waiting to be served.

Suddenly, the lights went out and the music was cranked up loudly. I was momentary distracted by the DJ saying it was 'time to really start this party' when I felt a body move close behind me. Fingers gently gripped my hips and I gasped. Then soft words when whispered in my ear, "You ready for that drink now?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know ... I'm evil for leaving the story there but now the real fun starts! Sorry that I wasn't able to update last week. I'm writing for Fandoms 4 Autism and the story is due this weekend so I haven't had time to write Ladies Night but I should be able to update as normal in 2 weeks time. If you want to donate and get the great compilation on offer, visit the site for more details: http:  www . fandoms4autism . blogspot . co . uk/ **

**And another sorry that not review replying this time either :( I love hearing from you and I promise I will review reply before the next chapter is published.**

**Thanks go to my beta, SweetLovinCullen and prereader, TwiFicGirl - love you girls so much ... and CANNES baby! ;) *whispers* Yes, I'm going to Cannes! Exciting stuff!**

**So until next time ... *mwah* TwiLucy_UK x**


	6. Chapter 6

_Suddenly, the lights went out and the music was cranked up loudly. I was momentary distracted by the DJ saying it was 'time to really start this party' when I felt a body move close behind me. Fingers gently gripped my hips and I gasped. Then soft words when whispered in my ear, "You ready for that drink now?"_

* * *

><p>My body broke out in goosebumps as I felt Edward's hands creep from my hips up my torso and down my arms. My thighs squeezed together without even thinking as I straightened. His chest so lightly touched my back as I did. I closed my eyes for a few seconds to calm myself before turning. If I didn't, I swear I would have just grabbed him and thrown him on the bar, and done him right there in front of everyone and I didn't want to seem that needy... yet.<p>

Shaking my head gently from side to side I started to turn. Edward moved his arms to place them either side of me on the bar, caging me to him. I kinda liked the feeling. Once facing him, I lifted my eyes from his bare chest, which was a struggle in itself, to his face to see him smiling down at me, no doubt feeling my reaction to his closeness.

I moved so my arms where resting behind me, effectively pushing my chest out. He noticed. Oh boy did he notice. I don't have the biggest chest but I have enough for guys to stare when I had my good push up bra on. They fitted me and my build anyway. His eyes left mine and wandered south staying on my chest. He licked his lips and I knew I had to distract myself or I would be pulling him on the bar soon.

"Yes please. A drink sounds great. I'm sooooo thirsty." His eyes shot back to mine and in the limited light, they looked as black as night.

"Okay." His voice strained with a rough edge and I did a happy dance inside to know it was me that had affected him this way. He looked at me for a couple of seconds before pushing himself away, looking like he was about to bolt. I was about to ask him where he was going when my hand was grabbed giving me instant shivers and goose bumps. Next minute, I'm being pulled away from the bar and out of the room. The bright light of the other room hit me as soon as we got through the door, stinging my eyes. I was pulled until we came to a stop at the other bar where Edward turned.

"It would take an age to get a drink there. It's much better here, quieter." I glanced around. He was right; there were only a couple of people here. Everyone else must be on the dance floor.

He squeezed my hand gently before letting go and I immediately felt cold without his strong hand wrapped around my own. He quickly made his way to the other side of the bar after having some sort of silent communication with the waitress there. I think he winked at her. I wanted to kill her after climbing on top of him and screaming 'mine' at the top of my lungs. I thought back to Rose with Emmett and chuckled to myself. It seems I don't share either.

Once he was opposite me, he grabbed a cloth and started to wipe the bar down like some cheesy tv show, "So what'll it be?"

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. Full on laughing until I was almost crying. He stopped with the cloth still in his hand on the bar and stared at me, his mouth slightly ajar. He was probably thinking I was some kind of crazy person.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." I was gasping for breath between my giggles, "You... You..." I pointed at the cloth. "You look like Sam for Cheers!" I laughed again at the scene. My arms found the top of the bar and I leaned on the bar to steady myself and not fall on my ass from laughing so hard. I rested my head down on my arms as I tried desperately to calm myself. An image of panda eyes and generally looking a mess in front of this God-like creature sobered me up quickly. I peeked a look at Edward to see him smirking at me. I lifted my head, a little embarrassed by my outbreak. I could felt the heat on my cheeks and chest.

"Sam from Cheers, eh? I thought I looked more like Flanagan from Cocktail." He cocked his eyebrow at me and I grinned.

"Oh yes! Definitely more like Tom. Mmmmm he was hot in that movie."

"So you think I'm hot?" He asked so innocently I had to laugh again, shaking my head at the fact he needed confirmation.

"Yes, you're hot like a young Tom Cruise, okay?" He answered with a grin of his own as he pulled a glass from the bar.

"So... you want that cocktail?" I nodded and bit my lip as I thought back to his cocktail choices from earlier. He looked around and grabbed a few bottles and a cocktail mixer as he started to throw ice and alcohol in it.

"Do you know what you're even doing?" I wondered out loud.

He looked up from the latest bottle being poured, "Bella, I'm hurt that you think that! Isn't it oblivious?" His voice dipped of sarcasm. I laughed, "Don't you get me too drunk. I plan on ending this evening on a high note, not throwing up!"

That got his attention. His eyes shot to mine, widening slightly before his cool, relaxed expression came back. "On a high note? Hmmm, wonder what that involves?"

'You' I wanted to scream at him but instead I gave him an innocent look and a shrug. He smirked at me and I swear I heard 'tease' whispered. I smiled again. Yes I suppose I was. I liked doing it and he was as bad as me for doing it.

My attention was sharply brought back into focus as the glass was picked up and slammed onto the cocktail mixer. Then he really started to look like Mr Cruise. Shaking the cocktail from side to side, his biceps taunt and his chest muscles flexed and moved with the movement. I wanted to feel him, feel how hard his muscles were along with other places. _Gah, I need to stop fantasying about this man when he was right in front of me. _

He threw it in the air a couple of times, winking at me in the process, which I just found funny. After a minute, he clicked the glass off the mixer, found a new glass and poured the mixture in. It was bright orange. He placed a straw and a piece of orange on the rim of the glass.

"There!"

I stared at the neon coloured liquid before raising my eyebrow at him, "And what is this?"

He shrugged. "Honestly I have no idea if it has a name so how about, as the creator, I give it one... Bella's orgasm or Oh Yes Edward Do That Again or I'm Coming Bella or..."

I looked down at the bar as he reeled the names off, trying to calm myself. _Do not jump him here, do not jump him here, do not jump him here._ I lifted my head again, looked him in the eye and spoke as clearly as I could through the haze of lust and want I had for the half naked man in front of me.

"I like the sound of Oh Edward Do That Again..." With my gaze firmly on his, I bent down, placing the straw between my lips and sucked. It surprised me that it was actually good. My eyes didn't move from his although his shifted from my eyes to my lips back to my eyes.

"Beautiful Bella! There you are!" Jake pushed through the door bursting the bubble we found ourselves in once again. I turned staring daggers into the man who was spoiling my mood as I'm sure Edward was.

"Get lost, Black."

"Oh no, Cullen. You may get the girl but I want my dance. Deal's a deal, only fair." He shrugged with the most arrogant expression on his face that I wanted to slap it off. My mind quickly went into overtime of ways to get out of it but I was coming up with nothing. _Oh fucking hell._

"Oh come on Bella. One dance is all I ask. You look like I've just shot your favourite puppy or something."

I sighed in resignation, "Okay Jake, give me fifteen minutes ..."

"I'll give you ten. See you out there Beautiful Bella." What the fuck is he playing at demanding a time limit? I'm gonna kick him in the balls when I get near enough.

I turned back to Edward to see he had made his way back from behind the bar to stand next to me.

"Well I have ten minutes of dancing time before he barges his way in then." He was still looking towards the closed door. He looked pissed off but his tone didn't seem angry. He and Jake were obviously good friends who enjoyed having some banter between them. I reached for his hand and closed my fingers around his. "Better get started then..."

He looked down at me, smiling. We took off together to go back into the room. As soon as we entered, Alice made her way to us looking completely blissed out with Jasper in tow. Oh what has she been up to...

"Hey Bella! I was beginning to wonder who you were doing."

She laughed as did I. "Well Alice, I'm here after no 'doing'. You on the other hand..." I let me sentence linger and I just knew by her answering smile that I was spot on.

"Hey Alice, Bella. Where have you two been?" Rose appeared from behind Jasper, her hand linked with Emmett's.

"Edward's been making me a drink. I have no idea what Alice has been making Jasper do."

"Shut up, Bella! Not so loud!" I knew it! They must have sneaked off somewhere for a little alone time. Dirty girl.

The song that was on died down and another replaced it that I instantly knew, 'Give Me Everything'. I had to dance to this one.

"Come on, let's dance."

I pulled Edward towards the dance floor when I spotted Jessica giving me the evil eye. Well she can go jump off a cliff. I was dancing with Edward. I may have given her my best 'Ha, ha bitch' smile as I dragged Edward behind me to the dance floor. Once there I let him go because I really needed to move freely to this one. In our group of six, we danced and sang the lyrics. I giggled as all the boys sang and when the lyrics said 'grab someone sexy', Edward pulled me towards him. Jasper and Emmett did the same with Alice and Rose and we all laughed.

Then suddenly I was being pulled away from Edward by another set of strong arms. Jake. He pulled me into the middle of our dancing circle as he sung the lyric to me. All winks and smiles. I was fuming but then something in my head clicked. I smiled at Jake and danced along with him. I glanced it Edward expecting him to look pissed but he was too busy laughing at Jake trying to be Pitbull, singing at the top of his voice. That was until Jake sang, 'If you slip, I'm gonna fall on top of your girl' straight at him. Edward's eyebrows creased in thought. I rolled my eyes and kept dancing. Surely Edward knew by now that I wanted him, not Jake. The song finished to cheers as I turned and realised that most of the people dancing had been watching Jake's performance. He grinned and took a dramatic bow. Again that cued my eye roll. I liked Jake but he was arrogant and always seemed to want the limelight. I was the complete opposite. Confident yes but quite happy to remain out of the centre of attention.

As 'Summer of 69' by Bryan Adams started, I cheered. I loved the old classics. I was singing and dancing, in my own bubble. When the chorus started and everyone sung, 'In the summer of 69!' I immediately thought of my new favourite number. Edward. I turned to find Edward staring at me, still dancing, a dark, hungry expression on his face. Maybe he was thinking of 69's too. The thought made me insides quiver and my skin hot. I continued to dance moving closer to him, singing the words straight at him. He grabbed my hand, both singing the lyrics to each other, smiling.

I found myself for the next hour singing, dancing and laughing with Edward and the other guys. It seemed that Edward and I had a similar taste in music. We took a break and sat at one of the nearby tables to have a drink and cool down. Not that being near Edward would ever cool me down. He was gorgeous, witty and we got on great. We were able to talk a little but the loud music made it difficult. Despite that I found out that Edward was originally from Washington and had moved to Chicago three years ago when the Wolves offered him the chance of leading the team to success. He missed his mom but talked to her often on the phone. I was surprised he was a mommy's boy but I also found it very cute. I told him that I was alone in Chicago too. My mom was in Florida, married again so I didn't have much contact. My dad was in a small town no one has heard of called Forks which is where I spent my teenage years desperate to escape. Not because of my dad, he was really great and I spoke to him often. Just the slow pace of a small sleepy town. That escape came when I was offered a junior place at Chicago best accountancy firm, Meyer and Company and I hadn't looked back since.

We returned to the dance floor as the slower music had started to play and Jake appeared. "You ready for that dance beautiful."

I let go of Edward's hand to stand opposite Jake, my arms crossed over my chest, "Dance? What dance Jake? We had a one dance deal and you've already had that."

"What? No I haven't."

"Oh yes you have. Earlier remember? To Give Me Everything?"

"Oh come on Bella. That doesn't count! I want a real dance."

"Yes it does count so tough. See you later, Jake." I winked and waved at him, grinning broadly as Jake's shoulders slumped in defect and he stomped off muttered to himself about finding Tanya. My laugher was cut short by a pair of strong arms sliding around me.

"So you're enjoying yourself so far?" Edward whispered in my ear from behind. His arms were still wrapped around my waist as we swayed to the music.

"I am." I turned in his arms and placed my own around his neck, "Especially now." My eyes flickered from his to his lips and then back to his eyes, his beautiful green eyes that sparkled from the lights above our heads. My eyes caught his tongue sweep across his bottom lip. God I need to kiss him, now.

My need for his lips on mine must have been written across my face because Edward's head tipped down closer to mine, so close, "Can I kiss you Bella?"

I didn't answer with words. I lifted myself on my toes and crushed my lips to his and it felt good, so good. My fingers were soon in his hair as I pulled him closer. He opened his mouth as I did and his tongue immediately sought out my own. Edward tasted so good I think I moaned into his mouth. His hands slipped from my waist to the top of my ass as he pulled my hips to his. Oh my. His hardened dick was pressing into my stomach making me lose my barely there cool. I needed some space before I begged him to fuck me here on the dance floor. I pulled away from his mouth, leaving my forehead to rest on his, trying to catch my breath.

"Not here. We need to move." I whispered. I felt him nod and swallow hard. He stepped away from me, grabbed my hand and started to make his way to the exit pulling me with him. Oh God.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay ... it's getting exciting now! Apologies for the late posting of this chapter and lack of review replies. I've been having internet problems and thought you'd prefer the chapter than the review reply then waiting again :)<strong>

**As always, thank you for reading and reviewing my story. You're kind words make me smile. Thanks to my beta, SweetLovinCullen and pre-reader, Twificgirl; love you girlies xx**

**I'm off to Cannes and the Cosmopolis premiere this week so the next chapter may be delayed slightly but I'm still hopefully for a 2 week update. So until next time ...**


	7. Chapter 7

_"Not here. We need to move." I whispered. I felt him nod and swallow hard. He stepped away from me, grabbed my hand and started to make his way to the exit pulling me with him. Oh God._

* * *

><p>We were out of the door within minutes to the brighter lights of the outer bar area.<p>

"Hey Cull-" One of the players started to say but he cut his words short as soon as he saw me being towed along then tucked under his arm, his hand firmly on my waist as we continued to walk towards God knows where. We walked out of the bar area towards one of the other quieter bars that seemed to be for guests only; well I did have a room... _I have a room. Would he think I'm being too forward if I invite him there? Into a room? With a bed, two beds in fact. A large double bed... Hmmmm the possibilities ..._

I was suddenly pulled down to sit and as I wasn't expecting it, I let out a small squeak. Then I realised I had been pulled down on Edward's lap, his arms wrapping around me, his finger lightly tracing a pattern on my exposed thigh.

"Sorry Bella. I didn't mean to scare you..."

"You didn't scare me. I was in my head and didn't realise I should have been sitting."

Edward looked almost coy at me, "This okay?"

I nodded with a smile, "More than okay."

I turned in his lap to a more comfort position as I lowered my head to bring my lips back to his in what I thought was going to be a sweet kiss. Edward had other ideas. He captured my lips in a hungry kiss, his tongue sliding into my mouth as I quickly opened for him. One of his hands came to rest on my neck, the other resting on my ass. When my tongue started to dance with his, he moaned and squeezed my ass firmly which resulted in my body being set on fire. My arms found his shoulders; my hands found the nape of his neck then his hair. He moaned quietly again and before I knew what was happening, I'd repositioned myself so I was straddling him. My hips were moving to their own rhythm so Edward's hands grabbed hold of my hips. I'm not sure whether he was trying to tell me to slow down or quicken up. The groans coming from Edward were becoming noticeable to more than just us two.

This make out session was quickly becoming R rated and not fit for a hotel bar, even in the dark corner that Edward had managed to get us in.

"Edward." I hadn't realised my breathing had become so heavy, "We can't do this." I hadn't realised that Edward was slightly rotating his hips along with me until he came to an abrupt halt at my words.

"Of course, sorry." He mumbled as he started to try and get out from underneath me. It was only then I realised how that must have sounded to him. That I wasn't interested in it going any further. No fucking way was this not happening. This was the one guy in God knows how long that made me physically wet at a smirk and I seemed to have a similar effect on him.

_How do I tell him I want him so badly it hurts without saying like some sad, lonely, not fucked in ages, desperate woman? Fuck it._

I leaned in close to his ear, "Room 404. Ten minutes." I stood up as gracefully as I could before giving him my best lusty look.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise but his face relaxed and the smirk I loved so much returned in full effect.

He followed by standing, leaning into me and speaking in a low, husky voice, "I'll give you five." When Jake had shortened the time limit I set I was pissed. When Edward Sex-God Cullen did it, my panties were instantly wet. _How does he do that?_

He kissed me sweetly on my lips then I turned on the spot and practically sprinted towards Alice and Rose. _Why the fuck didn't I have the key? Grrrrr_

I launched myself back into the blackened room, my eyes squirting to adjust to the limited light as I frantically searched for my friends. It didn't take me long to spot Emmett on the dance floor being as big as he was. He wasn't with Rose which was weird but maybe he knew where she was.

I rushed over and tripped right into him. Good for me he must have seen me coming and caught me easily.

"You know Cullen will kill me if he sees you like this?" He smiled down at me as I straightened myself feeling grateful for the darkness of the room.

I cut straight to the chase as I didn't have too long. "Where's Rose?"

"Bathroom."

I turned on my heel waving bye to Emmett as I marched back towards the ladies bathroom. I'd almost passed them to get in here. I should have tried there first.

I didn't have time for my eyes to adjust to the light from the outside bar area as I stomped towards the ladies. My hand was on the door ready to push it open when I heard it. I froze. No it can't be. Then I heard it again.

"Edward." It was a female voice and it was coming from the door next to the ladies bathroom, the men's bathroom.

"No he wouldn't. He just... wouldn't ..."

My legs carried me through the gents bathroom door before my brain caught up. The scene before me was like some sort of sick dream. Edward, still naked on top with his pants around his ankles holding on to a woman's wrists who was pushed against a stall door. I froze for the second time in seconds.

Edward who had his back to me at first swung his head around to see who had come in. His eyes went wide when he realised it was me. Our eyes locked and I tried my headrest not to cry but when I blinked for the first time in what felt like hours, a single tear slid down my cheek.

"Why hello, Bella." I knew who that voice belonged to. Jessica fucking Stanley. "I told you. He'll always come running back to me."

I shifted my eye line to her. Her eyes were as wide as mine but she wore a smug expression of 'I told you so' but I wasn't done looking. I closed my eyes briefly to calm myself and then my 'daughter of a cop' persona took over as I scanned the scene in front of me. Jessica looked to be high. Her eyes gave it away. Edward was restraining her but not in the way I had first expected. He held her wrists but the rest of his body was as fall back as he could have been. If I had walked into a kiss or even more, surely he would be pressed up against her. His pants were at his ankles like he'd been doing his business before she had walked into the room.

"It's not... Shit, Bella. It's not what it looks like." My eyes darted back to Edward as he released Jessica's wrists, reached for his pants and yanked them up. He slowly attempted to walk towards me, his hands out in front of him like he was approaching a suicide jumper.

I wanted to confirm my analysis of the situation without letting on. I tried to not get my hopes up but it was hard. Seeing this scene in front of me, I realised how much I really really liked Edward. I crossed my arms over my chest and spoke in a clear, calm voice.

"So what happened then?"

"Are you blind honey? We wer-"

"I wasn't asking you, bitch. I was asking him." My eyes didn't leave Edward's as I spoke; my voice was hard and cold. I didn't even recognise it.

"Jessica walked in while I was... you know, taking a piss when I felt hands..." He visibly shivered before continuing, "I stopped her and she started to shout my name. Then you walked in. I'm so sorry, Bella."

I continued to look at him. His eyes searched mine, sincere and hopefully that I would believe him. What he didn't know was the relief I felt inside knowing he was telling me the truth. I turned quickly and pushed the door open.

"Bella!" I heard Edward shout as the door shut behind me. I stopped outside the door on the opposite wall and leant against it. I quickly retrieved my cell and typed a message quickly.

"Eddie, don't worry. I'm here-" I overheard.

"You! If you've fucked up my chance with her, I'll... I'll... Urgh! Stay the fuck away from me!"

Edward pushed the door open with so much force it hit the wall with a bang, making me jump.

He froze when he saw me opposite him. "Bella."

I turned putting my cell back in my purse and started walking towards the reception. I think we needed to talk in private. "Bella? Bella, wait!"

I felt Edward right behind me as I stopped at the reception desk.

"Excuse me. I need a spare key for my room please. Bella Swan. 404." The receptionist smiled at me as she handed me the key. "Enjoy your evening."

"Oh I plan too."

I turned towards the elevator and pressed the call button. The doors immediately opened and I stepped in.

"Bella, we need to talk."

"Well, get your ass in here then." He hesitated before stepping in with me. I pulled my cell out again to let both Rose and Alice that under no circumstances were they to come back to the room tonight. I doubt they were planning on that anyway but I thought I'd make sure we wouldn't be disturbed.

The elevator dinged to signal we were on the 4th floor and the doors opened. I stepped out and walked to our door. Swiping the door key, the green light signalled we could enter. I opened the door and waltzed in. Putting my purse on the bedside table, I sat on the bed and crossed my legs before realising that Edward was still in the doorway.

"You coming in?"

He looked confused by my question to which I curled my finger towards him beckoning him to enter the room. He did, slowly and closed the door behind him.

"Bella? I... Are... Are you sure you want to talk here?" I saw his eyes leave mine and travel the length of the bed but I saw him swallow heavily.

I turned on the bed so I was sat against the head board. His eyes watched my every move with much interest. I patted the spot next to me on the double bed. He slowly walked to the other side of the bed, unsure of what I was going to do.

"Sit."

"Bella, I don't think this is a good idea. You're upset. I don't want this to go like this. This... This isn't how I saw this night going that's for sure." He chuckled before clearing his throat.

"Please sit, Edward."

Before he could argue with me again, my cell rang loudly. I knew who this was. I leaned towards my purse and pulled my cell out answering it with a smile. Alice.

"Oh my God, Bella! You need to get your ass here now. It's all happening! I know you probably don't want to be disturbed but this is awesome!"

I pushed the speaker button on my cell. "Ali, you're on speaker."

"Hey Edward!"

Edward's eyebrows shot up in surprise as he stuttered a hello back.

"Bella, your dad's here. And Jessica. Someone tipped him off. He's arrested her skanky ass, handcuffed her and everything. She's screaming and oh shit, I think she just head butted one of your Dad's men. I knew she was fucking crazy!"

I cut her rant short because if I didn't, we'd be here all night. "Thanks for the update Ali. Love you and see you tomorrow." I ended the call placing the cell back in my purse.

When I turned back to Edward, he looked so confused; it was a cute look on him. I couldn't help but smile.

"Edward, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? What ... Why?" He was obviously struggling with understanding what the hell was going on so I told him, I told him everything. I told him that Emmett told me about Jessica and her disgusting behaviour last year. I told him my dad was a cop and that after seeing Jessica tonight, I knew she was high. I told him that I was the one who tipped my dad off. And lastly I told him that I believed him about what happened in the bathroom.

He was quiet after I unloaded everything, "You're not mad at Emmett for telling me are you? I promise I'll never tell anyone."

"You're... I can't believe that... You're amazing." Woah, I didn't expect that. I couldn't help but smile.

He searched my face as my smile grew even wider, "Absolutely amazing." His eyes locked with my own and before I could register the movement, I was being pressed firmly into the mattress. Edward's lips were at my neck as he spoke.

"I'm not sure whether being on a bed is a good idea though." He pressed his groin into me and I bit my lip as his erection dug into my thigh, "I don't really want to talk here."

I pulled my face away so I could see his face before I spoke in a whisper, "Then don't." His mouth descended on mine and the world melted away.

* * *

><p><strong>Firstly I need to apologies for the lack of updating over the past 2 months; can't believe it's been that long :O I'm back in the swing of writing now so should be back to my fortnightly updates :) Thank you for sticking with me and this story and hello to a few new readers I got over the last week with my Fictionator's tease *waves*<strong>

**Thanks as always to my awesome beta, SweetLovinLovin and pre-reader, TwiFicGirl - Love you ladies xx**

**Lastly, I'm writing for the Fandom4TwiFanG fundraiser. I didn't know her but the whole story just broke my heart. I've decided to write more of my original OS 'The Things We Do For Love'. Please help me decide what to write and vote on the poll on my profile :) In the meantime, if you want more details on here to donate to this great cause, visit their website; fandom4twifang . blogspot . co . uk/ (remove the gaps).**

**Think that's all for now ... so until next time xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

_His eyes locked with my own and before I could register the movement, I was being pressed firmly into the mattress. Edward's lips were at my neck as he spoke. _

_"I'm not sure whether being on a bed is a good idea though." He pressed his groin into me and I bit my lip as his erection dug into my thigh, "I don't really want to talk here."_

_I pulled my face away so I could see his face before I spoke in a whisper, "Then don't." His mouth descended on mine and the world melted away. _

Edward broke away after a few minutes, shaking his head slightly. "Bella. I really like you. I don't want you to feel like you have to do this tonight. I'm planning on seeing you a lot more now ... If that's okay with you."

I was still panting against him. This man was driving me crazy. "I really like you too and yes, I definitely want to see you again. I'm planning on going to my first home game on Saturday." I smiled at him, trying to convey my feelings that I wanted this, all of it.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were a virgin." A slapped him lightly on the shoulder, "Hey, I'm no virgin. A little rusty maybe but no virgin." I couldn't help giggling at my words. _'A little rusty' Bella? Really?_ Edward raised an eyebrow at my words.

"Rusty? I don't believe you. You must have guys hanging off your every word on a regular basis." He reached down and started to kiss my jaw line, down to my collarbone and along my chest.

"Well I am. I ..." I closed my eyes to feel more. _God that feels good._ "I don't met guys everyday that send me into a frenzy like you have."

He hummed against my skin and I moaned out loud as my fingers found his hair. He worked his slow, sweet tortuous way back up until he reached my lips. Hoovering over me, I opened my eyes to find his face inches from mine, his eyes dark, searching.

"What do you want Bella?"

Without hesitation, I answered him, "You."

He cradled my face and kissed me again with such force it made my toes curl. Without breaking our contact he flipped us over so I was laying over him. His fingers moved down from my face to my shoulders, gently brushing my skin with soft light touches making me want so much more. They continued their journey towards my back, at the top of my shoulder blades where the tug of my dress and sound of my zipper made me freeze. _Holy shit this is really gonna happen. _

Edward stopped immediately and I felt him tense underneath me. "Bella?" He sounded unsure of what to do or say next. Well I knew what he wanted and more importantly I knew what I wanted. I raised my knees to either side of his waist making the material of my dress move to expose my thighs. I slowly moved to sit up straddling him, his hands automatically finding my hips as if to stop me from running. Silly boy, like I would run from this magnificent creature.

Once sat on him, I looked him in the eye before reaching behind me and continuing his work. The only sounds I could hear was the faint noise of my zip and our combine breathing. Everything else just melted away. It was just me and Edward.

Once my zip was down, I pushed my one shouldered dress off where it fell at my waist, exposing my chest to Edward for the first time. I continued to look him dead in the eye as I reached towards the centre of my chest where my bra clasp was just begging to be opened. Edward's eyes still hadn't moved from mine but I could see it was an effort now for him. My fingers teased the clasp and I saw Edward look down at my chest for the briefest of seconds before a small moan escaped his throat. With my fingers still toying with the clasp, I shifted my ass a little to get that bit closer to him. That's when I saw it. Edward's eyes became instantly dark. Pure lust filled his gorgeous greens and I knew at that moment that I couldn't play games any more. My breathing hitched as my fingers released the clasp and my bra fell behind me. Edward immediately gave in as his dark eyes fell to my chest. His sudden movement should have scared me but it didn't. It made me moan and want more. Edward bolted upright and his beautiful mouth clamped down on my hard nipple. My hands were in his hair a moment later, my head fell back, face titled towards the ceiling, my lip caught between my teeth. His hands were spread out wide against my bare back to hold me close as I tugged his hair to get him impossibly closer.

Edward moved our bodies so he was once again hovering over me. He quickly switched from my left to my right nipple, licking, biting and sucking me into a pile of goo. His hand started to work on my other breast, messaging and squeezing.

I was on the edge and I needed more. My hands left his hair to find his waist. I made quick work of the button and zip on his pants and before I knew it, my fingers were wrapped around his cock. I didn't waste anytime. My fingers explored his smooth, hard skin with delight. Pull, push, twist then Edward moaned and moved slightly away from me. I felt immediately cold but he quickly moved to the side of me, leaning his head on my chest.

"God woman, if you keep that up, I'm really gonna embarrass myself and fast!" He looked up to see my face and he took note of my smug smile. I couldn't help it, it had been a while since I felt like I had this much control over a man, an insanely gorgeous, fit man at that!

We started to kiss again before the tug of material was borderline embarrassing for us both. Soon we were both naked, hot and needy. Edward's hand slipped down my body as we continued our make out session and soon, his fingers were pressing against me in the most delicious ways. And when two of his fingers entered me, I was sure my grip on his shoulder was enough to cause a bruise. _It has been far too fucking long! _

Edward was lied on top on me, his hard cock pressing so close to where I needed him. His fingers were magic, alternating between being inside me and circling my clit like a skilled professional but I needed more. So I moved my hips just a touch. It was enough for his large cock to slip inside me a fraction and for Edward and I to stop kissing.

"Oh God, yes!" My words must have spurred him on. Slowly which I was very grateful for, inched inside me, stretching me slowly. Once fully inside, he groaned once, "Okay?" His words were strained and tense. Biting my lip to stop moaning like some cheap hoe, I nodded.

He returned my nod. He began to move slowing at first but building to a faster pace. Meeting him thrust to thrust, his fingers continued to circle my clit and I knew it wouldn't be long as the familiar build of pressure started, spreading like fire across my body.

"Oh God Edward, yes ... Just ... Like ... That."

"Oh fuck Bella. I'm ... I need you to come for me. Fuck. You're so fucking beautiful."

"Yes, yes ... YEEEEEESSSSSS!" My orgasm hit it's peak and I'm tumbled over the edge of ecstasy, seeing stars and screaming Edward's name.

"Oh fuck ... YES! I love hearing you scream my name, YES FUCK YES YEEEESSSSS!"

Edward jerked unevenly as he came seconds after me. Slowing to a stop, he all but collapsed on me, both of us hot, sweaty and spent. The only sound in the room was our laboured breathing. I closed my eyes so to try desperately to control it. _Definitely definitely been too long since that happened! Note to self, do that more often and again soon, very soon. And with Edward!_

On opening my eyes again after a few minutes of settling, calming breathes, I was meet with those gorgeous greens and a cheeky grin.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just remembering how gorgeous you looked when you screamed my name. Not that you don't look gorgeous now. The post orgasm look looks good on you."

"Yeah I bet I look great with my hair and makeup all over the place." I rolled my eyes and tried to look away from the God like creature who's magnificent cock was still inside me as he hadn't moved from lying on top of me. I didn't get the chance to look away.

Edward gently gasped my chin to stop me, "Don't turn away from me when I'm telling you the honest truth. You're the most spellbinding, beautiful, gorgeous sexy woman I've ever had the pleasure of being with." His boldness, control and words stirred something inside of me that had long been dormant, desire and passion. I wanted him. Not just tonight either. I needed to show him what was bubbling under my skin so I looked him straight in the eyes, rolled over so I was straggling him and kissed him with as much force, passion, want, desire, as I could. He responded by grabbed my face as I grabbed his hair to pull him closer.

After a few minutes he broke the kiss, hold my face between his palms, staring down at me with those green eyes that made me want to take his ass back to my place and never leave it again.

Then suddenly I was sit on his knee as he bolted upright in a sitting position. His cock responded to the friction the movement gave too, hardening again while still inside me.

I gasped, "Already?" _Was this man real? Or just some evil but fantastic dream?_

"Oh I'm all real baby." _Oh shit, did I say that out loud? _To emphasis his point, he pulled out of me then thrust forward with so much force I had to have a death grip on his neck to stay on his lap. We both groaned. Rough and ready? I must have been blessed by an angel or something! Round two was on!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I opened my eyes to see the light drift through the curtains at the window. My first waking thought was 'what a night'. Ladies Night was certainly eventful and I knew it would be forever etched on my memory forever, no matter what this morning brought.

I shifted slightly and on doing so, I heard a soft moan from behind me. Edward. I looked down to see the bed sheet only covering me from my knees downwards but I wasn't cold, I had a human blanket wrapped around me. Edward's arm was clamped around my waist, our feet tangled together under the sheet and his face was pressed into the top of my back. He moaned softly again and scooted himself closer. His groin was now pressed up against my thighs as I felt his hard cock slip between my legs. _Is he tying to kill me? _It was my time to groan now.

"Mmmmmmm ..." Edward's hips tipped forward then back again, his cock slipping between my closed thighs making me lose the ability to think straight. _Is he awake and doing this on purpose to make me explode_.

"Edward?" I whispered, "Are you awake? Because if you are, you being overly cruel. I need to pee."

His answering reply was another "Mmmmmmmmm ..."

I huffed a little as I started to try and detangle myself from the gorgeous, evil one but the more I tried, the more Edward tightened his grip on me.

"Oh come on. If you don't let me go, I'm going to have to pee on you. Now move ... Please."

I felt his head move as he kissed the centre of my shoulder blades gently, "Pee on me, I don't care. I don't want you to go."

I made a sudden move hoping to catch him off guard but no such luck. Edward's arms were like iron bars, suppose that's what hockey players need to play, right? I managed to move enough to turn in his arms which he allowed. On turned to see his face, I was once again taken back on how this beautiful man had chosen to be with me last night when he could have had any woman in the room. Lucky bitch, yep that's me.

"Seriously I need the bathroom Edward."

"Well ..." He moved his body so we were pressed against each other once again. He pushed his hard cock between my thighs again, this time against my clit and between my ass crack and I couldn't help but moan.

"Edddddward ... You're not playing fair." I pouted like a five year old to which Edward grinned and kissed me softly.

"Sorry. But I'll only let you go on one condition. You're back in this bed within twenty seconds of leaving it."

Oh he won't get away with this. He obliviously has a lot to learn about Bella Swan. That thought made me smile. "Deal. Now let me go!" He kissed me again before releasing his grip. I shot out of bed and ran to the bedroom, not closing the door all the way.

After my toilet break, I turned on the shower which was thankfully instantly warm and stepped in.

"Bella!?" Edward shouted, "Why is your gorgeous ass not back in this bed?" I smirked to myself as I tilted my head back under the warm water and closed my eyes.

I heard the bathroom door open, a couple of seconds later, I heard it close and lock click.

Show time.


End file.
